It Started With A Voicemail
by Neverland-Gleek-Lost-In-Oz
Summary: Blaine gets a confusing voicemail from an unknown number, but when he calls back he finds out that the person who called him is a lot more familiar than he thought. One shot. Warnings: mentions of violence and an attack... and I think that's it.


_1 Voicemail(s)…_

_"Hey, uh… Blaine, it's me. This might be a little weird, but I didn't find your new number until now. I know you don't remember me and I also know I'm not allowed to see you anymore. But I just wanted to call and let you know what I love you. I love you more than anything and I often wish they'd hit me and not you. I could've saved you but I was scared and selfish but now I know that I would die for you. I would do anything if it meant you didn't have to suffer. _

_I know your parents think that this is a blessing in disguise because you don't remember how much we meant to each other so they think you might change your mind about being gay. But I'm knowing every day without you and I see how miserable you are every day with no one who understands. But I understand you. I understand because I love you and I took the time to get to know who you are and not who you think you're supposed to be. _

_They changed you and now they won't even let me see you. So that's why I'm just calling you. I need you to know that I love you and I'm foolishly hoping that maybe you'll come back to me and be my Blaine again. I need you, Blaine…" _

The voice trailed off and Blaine heard sobs before the line went blank. Blaine frowned in confusion and looked through all of his missed calls until he found the unknown number that the voicemail must have come from. But why would they call him? And why did that voice sound so familiar?"

One thing came to Blaine's mind. One word played through his mind through he didn't know why. One named echoed and made Blaine question everything his parents had told him since the car accident.

Kurt.

Blaine wondered if it had even been a car accident that stole his memories. He wondered what his parents had kept from him simply because he would never know the difference. They could have kept someone he loved from him and he would never know.

Unless that person loved him enough to find his new phone number and reach out to him.

Blaine smiled to himself and called the number back, thinking of one name over and over. Kurt.

"H-Hello?" a shaky voice asked. _Kurt_, Blaine thought.

"It's Blaine," Blaine whispered, though he guessed Kurt already knew who was calling. "I got your voicemail. Can you… uh… Can we meet for coffee?"

"Of course," Kurt answered immediately, sounding so hopeful it made Blaine's heart warm pleasantly. "Today in an hour?"

"Sound perfect," Blaine grinned, nodding even though Kurt couldn't see him. He didn't know why he assumed this was the Kurt he kept thinking of, but it just seemed right. Kurt had to be the big secret his parents didn't want him to know. And just hearing the boy's voice made him feel happier than he'd felt in months, so why shouldn't he meet him for coffee?

He was glad his parents weren't home nevertheless.

"Blaine…" Kurt breathed out happily, almost relieved. Blaine held his phone closer, listening intently to the catch in Kurt's breath as he laughed happily. "I'll see you soon, Blaine."

"I'll see you soon, Kurt." He heard Kurt hiccup in pleasant surprise and he realized calling Kurt back was the best decision he'd made in a long time.

Not even an hour later, Blaine found himself sitting at his favorite table by the window of the Lima Bean. He wasn't even sure why he'd ended up there, because they'd forgotten to specify a place, but if Kurt had been so important to him before then maybe this had just been their default coffee shop. So Kurt forgot to tell him where to meet. They were both just supposed to _know. _The thought made Blaine grin giddily.

"Blaine…" Blaine looked up at the entrance of the coffee shop and felt his heart speed up as he met Kurt's eyes. He knew it was Kurt. It just had to be.

"Kurt," Blaine grinned. "You came."

"Of course I did," Kurt laughed softly, taking his seat across from Blaine and just staring at him. Taking in his features and his tiny hint of a smile, Kurt bit his lip to keep from grinning. "You look different…"

"Different how?" he asked in confusion, smiling shyly.

"You look happier," Kurt said in relief. Blaine grinned and reached out to hold Kurt's hand that was on the table. He gave it a small squeeze and smiled softly at Kurt.

"Well, that's what happens when I start remembering things about the love of my life that I haven't been allowed to see."

"You remember me?" Kurt asked hopefully. "The doctor said your memory may never come back after the attack…"

"What attack?" Blaine frowned. "The doctor never said that. He said it would probably return with the proper triggers…"

Kurt's eyes welled up with tears. "Your—your parents told me that the doctor said it… I had no idea. I'm so sorry I didn't call sooner. I couldn't find your number after your parents bought you a new phone. If I had known a phone call was enough to help you get memories back, I would have…" He trailed off, looking at Blaine with red and teary eyes. "I love you so much, Blaine."

Suddenly, Blaine went stiff. He froze and his eyes looked distant and Kurt panicked, rushing to his side and trying to get him to come back. "Blaine, no… Come back, _please_. I just got you back. You can't leave me." Blaine felt out of the chair and Kurt caught him, gently cradling him in his arms. "Blaine…"

After a few minutes, Blaine's eyes blinked open slowly and he looked at Kurt in confusion. "Kurt, why are we at the Lima Bean? Weren't we just at Glee Club?"

"Oh, Blaine…" Kurt laughed in relief, tears falling onto Blaine's face as he held him.

"Why are you crying?" Blaine asked in concern.

"Blaine, honey, let's go home and I'll explain everything."

"I want to go to your house," Blaine said. "My parents are still fighting so I don't want to be there." Kurt remembered now that Blaine's parents had been fighting on the night of the attack.

"Okay," Kurt smiled softly. "Let's go." They drove to Kurt's house in Kurt's car, and Kurt kept sneaking glances at Blaine like he couldn't believe he was real.

When they got back to the house and Kurt had led Blaine to his room downstairs, they sat down on Kurt's bed. "You remember?"

"Remember what?" Blaine asked, confused once again. Kurt smiled and held his hand.

"You remember me," he murmured happily.

Blaine smiled a little and leaned over to kiss Kurt's lips lightly, and _oh _how Kurt had missed that. "I definitely remember you. How could I forget?"

"Blaine, do you remember the attack?" Kurt asked softly, holding Blaine close and letting Blaine hug him.

"What attack?" Blaine asked a little anxiously. "Sadie Hawkins?"

"No, when…" Kurt paused, taking a shaky breath. "Those three guys found us after our date the night you asked me to take you anywhere but your house."

"Kurt, what are you talking about? We weren't attacked that night… I…" He trailed off, slowly remembering what had happened that night. He looked at Kurt in horror. "Are we dead?"

Kurt would have laughed if the memory weren't so painful. "No. But they hit your head pretty hard and you lost your memory…"

"How much memory?"

"Enough to forget about me," Kurt whispered sadly. Blaine looked like he was going to cry and Kurt continued. "Blaine, do you know what month it is?"

"January?"

"It's June," Kurt corrected. Blaine's eyes widened and he paled.

"You mean… Was I in a coma or..?" He trailed off again, thinking hard on something. Then his eyes widened even more as if he was remembering something. "My… My parents… They changed my phone and they never mentioned you after I forgot… and the voicemail."

"That's right," Kurt nodded. "So you're all caught up to the present day now…"

"Kurt, I love you so much…" Blaine suddenly threw his arms around Kurt and they fell back onto the mattress as he did. They curled up together, lying on top of the blankets and just staring at each other. They found it so easy to just slip into their easy habits once again, even after spending months apart. "I can't believe I went five months without you."

"Well, it's easier when you don't know I exist," Kurt said with a forced and very sad smile. Blaine recognized it immediately.

"And you…" Blaine trailed off sadly. "You've been miserable."

"Blaine, it's… I'm fine…"

"No, I'm going to make sure you're happy," Blaine promised. "I love you and I'm never leaving you again. I can't believe my parents would try to keep you away from me when they know how happy you make me," he added sadly.

"What matters now is that we have each other. And I'm press sure your parents are at work right now, so we've got a few hours at least before you have to leave." The thought brought a smile to each of their faces and they met in the middle for a longing kiss. It'd been too long.

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea where this come from, but I started thinking about voicemails and this happened. **

**Review please, my lovelies! :) **


End file.
